Time Changes EVERYTHING
by Kageri
Summary: Heero captured, experiments, and sweatin' to the Oldies. ^_^


Time Changes EVERYTHING ****

Time Changes EVERYTHING!

By: Kageri no Miko

Lying face down in the cell, thoughts of escape raced through Heero's mind. A toothpick, a nail, or any miscellaneous object would do perfectly in abetting his escape, but unfortunately, the holding cell was remarkably clean. OZ had prepared this cell with him in mind. However, Heero was not discouraged. He knew that he was captured for the sole purpose of being a guinea pig for their newest weapon. It was about two hours until dawn, the scheduled time for the experiment. Heero smiled at his enemies' lack of knowledge about him. If he could not escape, then the chemicals in the lab would provide a quick and painless death. He had only one more hour. One hour to dream of his love, who no doubt, was trying to rescue him at that very moment. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be distracted be visions of braided, brown hair and violet eyes. Comforted by these thoughts Heero fell into a peaceful sleep.

*_Creak*_ Heero's wonderful dream world was shattered by the intrusion of six burly men, followed by an elderly man in a white lab coat. Looking at the folder in his hands, the man started to speak. "Heero Yui?" he asked, "Is that your name?" 

"I'll kill you."

The men just stared and smiled, obviously not phased by his threat.

"Oh we're gonna have fun with this one." The leader of the 'male nurses' replied. "Make sure to strap him down…tight!"

After strapping Heero to the surgery bed, he was wheeled into an extremely large, white room. There was a gigantic machine in the middle of the room, and about a hundred people watching him behind bulletproof glass. An observation room, Heero thought. Shit, there are no deadly chemicals in here, not even a scalpel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, esteemed doctors of OZ, welcome!" the top scientist shouted, "Our demonstration of the OZ 6321950 will begin shortly. For those of you that don't know, its purpose is to rearrange the opponent's molecular structure into a… less desirable state. In other words, to change the form of a strong opponent to make it weaker in some way. So far, this process has only been used on small animals, but now the time has come for us to bring testing to a close and to bring experimentation to a halt! It's time for OZ to conquer all!!!"

Cheers and clapping rose from the crowd as the scientist took a triumphant bow, and Heero's struggles intensified. These maniacs are planning on messing with my genetic structure, he thought, I could end up looking like SUSHI!!! 

"I'll kill you, fucking bastards…" Heero swore before the crowd.

Laughter rose from all corners of the room as the bed was wheeled directly under the enormous machine. 

"This won't hurt a bit." the pretty nurse said, putting the mask over Heero's still cursing mouth.

"I'll …K-kill…" Heero muttered before falling into the deepest sleep of his life.

"Good morning, my little lab rat!" the scientist said, "Sleep well?" Heero opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be staring at him. Great, Heero thought, maybe I can get a job with Trowa at the circus. Now, now I'm dead, he thought sadly, why would Duo want me like this? Just then, he notice something odd, he could move, THE STRAPS WERE LOOSE!

"Poor little lab rat, only one more lab left for you…" the doctor said, a twisted smile on his face. "Nurse, the anesthetic and scalpel, please." 

"Yes doctor. " the nurse said, putting the protective mask over her face. Heero let out an angry growl, took the knife from the tray, and jabbed it into the doctor's shoulder. As soon as the doctor started to scream, Heero bolted out the door. The crowds of scientists were howling for Heero's blood.

"Don't go after him, he'll be back." the doctor said, still smiling. 

Heero ran through the halls, remembering every turn, every corner. Gotta get back to the Wing, Heero thought, and kill two birds with one boom.

After Heero slipped into the security room where the gundam was being held, he realized that he still didn't know what happened! What if nothing happened, he thought, maybe that's why they were staring.

"Either way, I'll kill them." Heero said, then put his hands over his mouth. Those bastards, he thought, I sound like I've swallowed large amounts of helium. He could picture Duo laughing at him already. Duo, I wonder what he's doing right now, Heero wondered, as he grabbed the detonator.

"See you later, Shinigami." Heero's high-pitched voice whispered, his finger held over the button, waiting for the final moment when…

"Miss me?"

Heero looked up to see Deathscythe's dark face looking directly at Wing.

"Oh no, not you, not now." Heero whispered, despising the sound of his own voice.

A beautiful braided boy stepped out of the gundam. His eyes focused on the cockpit of the Wing.

"Come on down," he yelled batting his violet eyes, "I wanna give ya something!"

"Great, he probably wants to kiss me or something. What am I going to tell him I don't even know what happened?" Taking deep breaths, Heero realized that to make Duo leave, he'd have to face him.

"I'm waiting!" Duo shouted up to the gundam.

Slowly, the door opened, and Heero stepped out.

"I've been saving this for ya all night long Hee-cha… HOLY CRAP! What are you doing in that big machine kid? Don't you know those things are dangerous, not to mention what Heero would do to you if he knew you were in it? Where are your parents kid?" Duo said, kneeling down to the height of the child in front of him.

"Kid?" Heero sputtered.

"Yeah, you know, you're kinda cute for a kid. You look sorta like Heero." Duo said, looking at the kid with warm eyes.

"I am Heero." Heero said, his voice shaking. Duo burst out in laughter. 

"You're funny kid! Heero may be young, but he ain't THAT young." Duo replied.

"I AM HEERO! I can prove it!" Heero shouted.

"Okay kid, you wanna prove it, that's fine by me. Ummm… okay, who's the girl that keeps following Heero around?

"Relena." Heero answered, as Duo just looked at him, confused and startled. 

"Correct, good guess kid…Well, answer me this _Heero_, who am I?

"You are Duo Maxwell, a.k.a. Death, your past is unknown to even you. Also, you're my secret love… and boyfriend." Now Duo wasn't just startled, he was freaked out.

"Heero? Is that really you?" Duo muttered in a quivering voice.

"Well, it was last time I checked…" Heero said under his breath, as his face turned slightly red with aggravation. 

"W-what happened to you? What'd they do to ya?" Duo said, looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"I…don't know." Heero replied, "They knocked me out before they did it, fucking cowards." 

"Well, we'll deal with them soon. First, we need to figure out what happened. Then we'll reverse it, and make them pay. They're gonna pay." Duo snickered, smiling his usual deadly smile. "The problem is, how are we gonna get the Wing outta here? You can't possibly pilot it, in that body anyway. I'll have to have Deathscythe carry it outta here…" Duo said thoughtfully.

"No, we're not going anywhere." Heero interrupted, " I'm going to make sure all of those bastards pay dearly." 

Duo giggled softly, he couldn't help it, and hearing Chibi-Heero curse was just to funny!

"You're in no position to _demand_ anything, Heero-chan. Anyway, I'm not going to let you kill yourself needlessly. We WILL get you back to normal and we WILL get revenge." Duo said, as he kissed Heero lightly on the cheek. Heero just stared at him, wondering why he had allowed Duo to talk him out of suicide again…

"Now, get in your gundam, and DO NOT EXPLODE! I'll be carrying you, and I don't exactly care to die today. We'll go back to the house, gather the guys, and figure out how to fix you." Duo said, being completely serious for once in his life. Well, this is a role reversal, Heero thought solemnly as he got into the Wing again.

Duo got into Deathscythe and sighed deeply. Their relationship has had problems before, mainly Relena-caused, but they managed to get through them. What if…what if Heero couldn't be cured, what if he was stuck that way? Duo shook that though out of his head, Heero WOULD be cured. As Deathscythe gently lifted Wing, Duo thought about the next problem; how was he gonna break this to the other guys!

Trowa was sitting on the couch, reading to the dozing Quatre, whose head was on his lap. 

"It was the best of times, it was the worst…" Trowa read, interrupted by a knock on the door. "Quatre, wake up." he said, grabbing the gun on the table beside him. 

Quatre stretched, "What's up?" he said, yawning. 

"Someone's at the door." Trowa said in his usual monotone.

"Oh, I hope it's not Relena-sama. You'd think that after Heero changed the locks for the eighth time she'd get the hint." Quatre replied. Trowa nodded, and got ready to meet Relena's continual question. 'Where's Heero?' However, Trowa's visible eye widened in surprise when he saw Duo at the door, with a kid.

"Well, who's at the door?" Quatre asked, still trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. 

"It's Duo, and he's got some kid with him." 

"Well, you better tell him to make sure that kid's gone by the time Heero gets back. You know how traumatized that kid will be if Heero pulls a gun on him." Quatre said.

Trowa nodded, and opened the door.

"It's about time!" Duo yelled as he crashed down into the closest chair. Heero sat in the chair besides Duo, and tried to relax as much as possible.

"So, Duo, who's your cute little friend? He's so quiet and well-behaved for a kid his age." Quatre cooed. 

"Ummm, you guys might want to sit down." Duo said, as the smile faded from his face. "Before I could rescue him, Heero got into an… accident."

"Accident?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, sorta. I didn't get there in time. It's my fault." Duo said, as a tear fell from his eyes. Heero stood up, and with his small hand, wiped away Duo's tears. Duo replied with a small smile.

"Duo…what, what happened?" Quatre asked. 

"Well Heero, Heero was captured. They took him and did some sorta new experiment on him. Now, he's not quite like he was, and…"

"Duo! I know it might be hard, but you have to tell us." Quatre said. Heero walked up to Quatre, and took a hold of his hand gently.

"Quatre, it's me, Heero." he said softly. Quatre looked at Heero, his eyes searching for the truth. 

"Heero?" Quatre said, looking at Heero's steely eyes. Heero nodded solemnly. "What the hell happened!!!" Quatre shouted at the top of his lungs. Trowa's visible green eye just stared at Quatre in shock.

After that, Quatre asked Heero a relentless line of questions, and Heero answered them as completely as he could. The questioning lasted for about 3 hours, until Quatre finally ran out of questions to ask, and Heero had ran out of answers to give. By this time, Duo had fallen fast asleep. 

"Well, what should we do now Heero?" Quatre asked, obviously suffering from a case of dry mouth.

"I don't know, I'm still up for my FIRST plan…" Heero muttered under his breath.

Suddenly the door flew open making all of the boys, including Duo, jump. A man dressed in white and carrying three over-filled grocery bags in his arms walked in. 

"Hey, Wu-man, you get my marshmallows?" Duo asked.

"Yes, WUFEI didn't forget your stupid marshmallows." he replied angrily.

"WOO-HOO!!!" Duo shouted. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre just stared at him in aggravation. 

"What a day…" Wufei grumbled, as he set the pile of groceries on the counter and slowly turned around.

"OI!!!" he screamed, "What's that kid doing here!!!"

"Wufei, let us explain." Quatre said quietly.

"NO, NO!" Wufei yelled, "That was one of my THREE MAIN RULES! No women, no animal, AND NO CHILDREN!!!"

"Wu-man, where'd you put my marshmallows?" Duo asked, burying his head in the bags.

"SHUT-UP MAXWELL!" Wufei shrieked at the top of his lungs. "This is more important than _marshmallows_! This is UNJUST! We all agreed to the rules, and the rules are simple! NO KIDS UNDER THIS ROOF!"

"WUFEI, SHUT UP!!!" Trowa yelled as a deadly silence filled the room. Quatre was the first one to move, as he raised his hand.

Trowa acknowledged Quatre with a small head bow.

"Wufei, please allow me to explain without interruption." Quatre said softly. Wufei, whose eyes were wide open with shock, just nodded. Quatre took a deep breath, and relayed the entire story to Wufei, who couldn't seem to pry his eyes off of the somber figure that was Heero Yui.

"H-Heero?" Wufei mumbled. Heero just looked up at Wufei and then looked back down towards the ground.

"KISAMAS! They'll pay for this! This is TRUE INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei screamed.

"Oi, I agree, but could it please wait until the morning?" Duo said, triumphantly holding up the long lost bag of marshmallows.

"Sure, I think we all could use some sleep." Quatre said.

"Anyone want a s'more before bed?" Duo asked, digging for the gigantic Hershey's bar. Most of the guys ignored him and headed towards their bedrooms, except for Heero, who went and sat beside Duo quietly.

"It's okay, we'll be okay." Duo said, putting his free arm around Heero's small shoulders, not noticing Heero had fallen asleep, curled up on his lap.

Duo woke up early the next morning, Heero's hands were pressed up against the window, and his eyes fixed on the rising sun.

"Oi, Heero what time is it?" Duo asked, stretching. Heero simply shrugged his shoulders. 

"Don't know, don't care." Heero said, still looking out the window.

Duo looked at Heero; he'd never seen him so full of emotion! Just sitting there, looking out…

Duo then turned his pockets inside out, found a coin, and put it in Heero's tiny hand.

"Penny for your thoughts." Duo said, smiling at the Wing pilot. Heero looked at Duo, and smiled slightly.

" If I can't be changed back, promise me, you won't make me suffer not having you by my side! You're the only one I want to grow old with…" Heero said, almost to the point of tears. 

Duo tossed his head back and laughed, "You, you Mr. Self-destruct plan on outliving me!" Heero chuckled at Duo's outburst.

Trowa and Quatre, probably awakened by Duo's laughter, sleepily walked out of their rooms.

"Morning all!" Quatre said in his usual, cheerful voice. Trowa, who's hair looked like it had been through a paper shredder, just looked at his chipper friend. 

"Sleep well?" Heero asked him.

"Hn."

"Wait a minute! Where's Wu-man?" Duo interrupted.

"WUFEI!" a voice behind a closed door yelled.

"Well, now everyone's awake." Quatre sighed. "After breakfast, I suggest we form a plan to infiltrate the OZ base, take the machine, and bring it back here."

"Good plan Quatre! Let's go kick some ass!" Duo yelled, as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Ummm, Duo, that wasn't the plan." Quatre said, sweatdropping.

"Anyway, we can't just leave Heero here alone…" 

"I CAN take care of myself." Heero said, glaring at Quatre.

"Yeah, I know you can Heero, but what if someone came by and saw you here by yourself? Kidnappers, thieves, or possibly murderers! What could you do?" Quatre asked, obviously worried about Heero's well being. Heero sighed, then lifted up his large green tanktop, to reveal a 22-caliber pistol underneath. Duo snickered slowly, then burst into fits of laughter. Heero just glared. 

"Well, even so, I'd still feel better if I knew someone was watching after you." Quatre said, holding back a few giggles of his own.

"Who'll we get at such short notice." Trowa said in his usual monotone.

"Hello! Is Heero here?" a familiar, annoying voice screeched.

"No, no ANYONE but her…" Heero muttered under his breath.

"Awww, what an adorable little boy!" Relena said, as she pinched his cheeks. 

" I'll kill you." Heero said, his speech slurred by Relena's fingers on his face.

"You've been hanging around Heero too long, young gentlemen shouldn't speak like that." Relena said, as Heero desperately reached for his gun.

"Relena-sama, could you watch after…Hee-chan for us? We've got to go out for a second. Who knows, maybe Heero will come back soon." Quatre asked. Relena, overjoyed to be helping Heero, nodded. 

"See ya soon, _Hee-chan_!" Duo yelled, waving goodbye to Heero with the twenty-two in his hand. Shit, Heero thought, I'm unarmed and alone with Relena!

"Don't worry Hee-chan, we're gonna have some fun!" Relena said, as she grabbed Heero and dragged him into the bathroom. 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

About two hours later, Heero emerged from the bathroom. His hair was strung up in hair clips, and he was dressed in nothing except his underwear and an oversized tanktop. He ran down the hallway and went into his room. I know I have a gun SOMEWHERE in here, he thought as he put on some unusually large spandex shorts. 

"Damn you Duo, leave me here with _that_ and decide to hide every gun I own!" Heero cursed under his breath.

"Hee-chan, come now, we haven't even curled your bangs yet!" Relena screamed down the hall. "Don't mess with your hair, or we'll have to do it all over again!"

My god that woman's persistent, Heero thought, wishing he'd killed her when he had the chance. 

"There you are Hee-chan!" Relena shrieked as she pulled a struggling Heero out from under his bed. "Naughty boy, you'll be late for tea time."

"Tea time?" Heero asked.

"Why, of course. All dignified people drink tea." Relena said, sticking her nose as far up as it could possibly go. 

"So, you won't be joining me?" Heero asked coldly.

Relena gasped, "Why, you rude little brat! After all I've done for you, how much time I took trying to make you look sophisticated, this is how you repay me!"

"Your point?" Heero asked, as defiance shone through his cobalt eyes.

"You're a naughty, naughty boy, and you should be punished!"

"Punished? Punish this." Heero said, gesturing to his hand, where a certain finger was raised above all the others.

"YOU VULGAR LITTLE MONSTER!!!" Relena screamed, dragging Heero back to the bathroom, in which he became quite familiar with the interesting texture and taste of the wonderful Ivory soap products. 

About an hour later, Heero heard a distinct voice.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Quatre said, as the door to the bathroom flew open, and a little figure dashed past him. He turned around to find Heero curled up into a little ball, hiding behind his legs. "Heero? What's wrong? Where's Relena?" Quatre asked, as the bathroom door opened once again. A woman with messed up hair and scratches all over her face stomped towards Quatre at lightening speed.

"Where is that little vagabond?" Relena asked, her eyes filled with rage.

"Relena-sama? What on earth happened to you?"

"That, that Hee-chan!" she cried, "You'll tell Heero to punish him for me, won't you Quatre?"

"Of course, Relena-sama." Quatre said, glad he'd gotten there when he did. Relena, who looked like a nervous wreck, didn't seem to notice the thin wire strung across the doorway.

"Well, I'm leaving, tell Heero I'll see him tomorrow." she said, as she picked up her purse.

"Good-bye!" Heero said smiling.

"Good-BAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Relena managed to scream, before tripping and falling down the stairs. 

"Mission accomplished." 

Quatre looked at Heero and sighed, then ran down the stairs to help Trowa get Relena off of his back.

"What happened to her?" Duo asked, gesturing downstairs.

"She fell, anyway, did you get the machine?" 

"Yeah, yeah, Sally's holding it at her office. She says we gotta bring you in for some tests, but she's optimistic. You'll be okay…" Duo said, looking down. Heero was glomping his legs tightly. 

"Oi Duo-chan, if you ever leave me alone with Relena again, I'll kill you." Heero muttered, as he reached for Duo's waist. Duo bent down, and rested his head on Heero's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but even Sally has office hours." Wufei said, poking his head through the doorway.

"Awww, I'll bet she'd keep her door open for you Wu-man…" Duo said, making kissy faces at the blushing pilot. "Oh Wu-maaann" he said in a feminine voice.

"Just come on and shut up Maxwell!" Wufei screamed, as he ran down the stairs at full speed. Duo hugged Heero, and sniffled.

"Oh Heero, our little Wu-chan is growing up…" he cried sarcastically.

"I heard that!"

"We'd better get going." Heero said, barely able to loosen Duo's grip on him. 

"Hai, we'll continue this _after_ you're back to your old self." Duo replied. 

"Old self, very funny." Heero mumbled as he walked down the stairs.

"Wait a minute…I didn't mean that! Heero! I didn't mean that!" Duo called after him as all of them headed towards the car. 

Now the boys faced the greatest challenge of their careers. Nothing could compare to the magnitude of this dilemma. WHO WOULD DRIVE?

"I'll drive!" Wufei shouted, as he grabbed for the keys.

"NO WAY!!!" Duo shouted, as Trowa just shook his uni-bang in agreement.

"Maybe next time Wufei. I don't think Heero's body could stand the impact of a head-on collision." Quatre said, sweatdropping.

"Hn, and yours could." Heero said.

"Who said I was gonna crash!" Wufei screeched. All the boys turned towards Wufei and remembered the last time they'd let him drive. The only thing that hadn't been broken was the air-freshener that had landed about a block away. "Okay, I won't drive, but this is unjust!" Wufei yelled, as he got into the back seat and slammed the door.

"Mission accepted." Heero said, trying to lower his usual monotone to its normal tone. 

"Gomen Heero-chan." Duo snickered, "We don't have enough phone books."

"Hn." Heero replied, as he slid into the back with Wufei. And then there were three… As Duo glanced back at the car, he saw Heero's palms pressed against the window, his eyes begging for him to come.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Looks like it's just between you guys." Duo said, as he shut the door. The two remaining pilots looked at each other, both determined not to look inferior. In the heat of the moment, Trowa put his hands on Quatre's face and… kissed him passionately.

"You drive?" Quatre asked.

"I'll drive."

After about an hour of listening to Duo sing "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall", everyone was quite happy to see Sally's office complex.

"Let me outta here! Being stuck in a car with Maxwell is unjust to even the lowest form of life!" Wufei screamed, as he opened the door and began sucking in air. Sally Po was outside waiting for them. 

"Where have you guys been? I've been waiting here for an hour." she said, glaring at her watch. Quatre just stepped out of the car and sighed.

"If there's a hell, it'll be full of beer bottles." he said as he rubbed his temples. Trowa nodded wearily. 

"Where's Heero?" Sally asked, looking into the car.

"Right here." Heero said.

Sally looked above the car, expecting to meet Heero's usual glare, but seeing nothing.

"Heero! Where are you?" Sally said, continuing to look over the car. She felt a tug on her blouse, and looked down to see a mess of dark brown hair and two blue eyes staring up at her. "Heero?" she said softly.

"Hn." 

"So, this is the result of what the machine did to Heero, eh Duo? Well, we'd better figure out just how this happened." Sally muttered. 

"And more importantly, figure out how to undo it!" Duo shouted impatiently. 

"Sally, can you fix him?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to do a few tests, that is, if that's okay with Heero." Sally answered, still staring at Heero. He nodded solemnly.

"Well then, let's get started. Quatre, you might want to make some tea. It's gonna be a long night." Sally said, as the group entered the lab.

"Heero" Duo said, for 1,197th time that night. It had been over 14 hours since Heero had entered the testing area. After that, the boys hadn't heard a peep from inside, until…

"We're done." Sally said wearily. Wufei looked up from his magazine, and Trowa opened his eyes, Quatre had fallen fast asleep against him. Trowa kissed him softly on the forehead, and he woke up smiling. 

"Good morning Trowa-chan." Quatre said, returning the kiss. Duo, whose eyes were closed, was still pacing back and forth. Sally walked up to him and shook him gently. 

"No, Sister Helen, I don't wanna go to mass today…" Duo mumbled.

"Duo, wake up!" Sally said, smacking Duo in the face, causing him to lose pace and fall to the floor like a rag doll. 

"What? Where's Heero? Is he back to himself?" Duo asked, as he tried to remember where he was. Looking towards the door, Duo's jaw dropped as he saw the figure that walked out.

"NANI!!! I thought you were gonna change him back!" Duo screamed. 

"Duo, we just finished testing. I'll inject the cure in the morning" Sally said. She looked like she'd been through a third world war. Her spiral hair was matted, and a thin layer of sweat lined her forehead.

"NO! We won't wait until morning and we'll work 24/7 until he's cured!" Duo shouted. Chibi-Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder gently. 

"Duo-chan, I can wait."

"Hee-chan, I can't." 

"Oh Duo…"

"Oh Heero…"

"Oh PLEASE!" Wufei shouted, burying his head into the magazine again. "Just give it to him!" Sally shrugged and stuck the needle into Heero's arm.

"Well, if there's a cure, that was it. Either way, we should know soon. As for right now, I suggest you guys get some sleep. There are three beds in the infirmary, I hope that won't be a problem.

"Perfect." Trowa said, as he lifted Quatre and placed him in the bed. Quatre purred as he slid into bed. 

"Ai shiteru, Trowa-chan…" He mumbled in his sleep.

"Ditto."

Heero and Duo were the next ones to get into bed. 

"Duo, could you please stop shaking." Heero asked politely.

"Gomen Heero-chan, I'm just so excited! I'm gonna have MY Heero back!!!" Duo said smiling.

"Hai, but the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner that time will come." 

As soon as Heero said that, Duo was out like a light.

Now there was one bed left, and two people. 

"Well, do you want the right or the left?" Sally asked a timid Wufei. 

"I…uh…well…" Wufei muttered, before striking the nosebleed of the century. "I'm sleeping on the floor!"

"Suit yourself." Sally shrugged, as she turned off the light, "but you know where I am when you want me."

"ONNA!!!" Wufei shouted, grabbing a box of tissues. "I'm sleeping on the floor!"

The next morning, Duo woke up to find Heero missing.

"Heero? Heeeeroooo!!!" Duo called out. "Guys! Wake up! Heero's gone!!!"

Sally was the first to wake up to find the young Chinese pilot sleeping next to her, his hands resting on her chest.

"HENTAI!!!" Sally screamed, as Wufei slowly opened his eyes.

"What the…onna?" he managed, before seeing what she'd been screaming about. "MAXWELL!!! You did this while I was asleep!" he screeched, jerking his hands away.

"Awww, Wu-man, I didn't know you had it in ya." Duo said, making kissy faces at Wufei. Wufei would have responded if he could have, but all of the tissues up his nose made anything he said intelligible. " Anyway, where's Heero? MY HEERO?" Duo asked. Just then, the bathroom door swung open. 

"I'm right here." Heero sighed. "The cure, it didn't work. That means there is no cure. I'm stuck this way. Forever." 

"We'll try again! We'll keep trying until our dying day! Never give up, I need you Heero!" Duo screamed. 

"Hn. You need a sniveling brat hanging at your side? No. You need someone to love you everyday in ways I can't. You deserve someone better, or at least your own age." Heero said, the tears sliding down his face in endless streams. "Ai shiteru Duo." Heero, feeling a pain in his heart, headed towards the door.

"So, that's it, huh? You're just gonna give up and leave? I don't think so." Duo smirked. "We're in this together."

"Nani?" Heero replied. "Didn't you hear, NO CURE?"

"Hai! There is no cure, but nobody said the process couldn't be repeated…" Duo said, glomping Heero's brains out.

"BAKA! You don't mean!" 

"Hai! Sally, you think you could make that thingy work again?" Duo asked. Sally's eyes were full of confusion, but she nodded.

"Yeah, no problem, it's fully operational now."

"Great!" Duo screamed, as he pulled Sally into the operating room. "Wait right here Hee-chan, I'll be out in a minute." Duo said winking.

Quatre and Trowa stared at each other, as Wufei banged his head against the wall. 

"May Buddha have mercy on all of our souls."

About three hours later, Sally emerged from the room in a cloud of smoke. 

"Well, where is he? Is he okay? SPEAK!" Heero shouted at Sally, his little body shaking all over. A little figure in a big black robe answered his call.

"Keep your chibi pants on, I'm coming." Duo said as he stepped out of the room. Heero-chan could barely breathe as his heart skipped a beat. 

"D-Duo-kun? Is that you?" Heero sputtered. The boy nodded, his tiny braid bobbing up and down with his every movement.

"Shinigami-chan, now cuter than ever!" Duo said, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck. "Call me Duo-chan, Hee-chan. We're gonna be together for a LONG time." Quatre sniffled and held Trowa tightly. 

"We always wanted kids." Trowa told Sally. 

"Hey Wu-man, you gonna say something or what?" Duo said, as he kicked Wufei in the shin.

"This is unjust…VERY unjust…" Wufei muttered.

"Justify this." Sally said. "Ai shiteru Wu-chan." 

"Nani?" Wufei muttered, before Sally's long arms wrapped around his torso, and he found himself in the most passionate kiss he'd ever received. 

"Go Wu-man! Go Wu-man! Getting' busy!" Duo taunted, as Hee-chan pulled him out of the room.

"Urusai. Let Wu-chan have his fun. Let's go home and have ours."

Later that night, two small figures could be seen in the moonlight on top of the GW boy's apartment. Some say they were dancing, others say they were romancing, but we know the truth.

"Hee-chan!!! Why do I have ta "Sweat to the Oldies" at four in the morning!?!?!?" one of the figures whined.

"Training. We're gonna make a top pilot out of you by the time you're six."

"Auuggghhh…" 

"Ninmu ryoukai." The figure smirked.

Writer's note: *Magically appears* Hello! ^_^ This is Kageri no Miko! (Author of this thingy…) Anyway, I thought you might like to know I'm thinking of making a second part to this tale. Please e-mail me your responses, ideas, flames, etc. Arigatou! Ja! *Disappears into the shadows* 


End file.
